Muggle Healer
by 2.KatChe.3
Summary: This is about Lily and James,Marauder's period ofcourse and what happens when you forget to do one homework and meet up with a Marauder who missed out a full moon night.Its a little moody and hopefully you'll like it!Its our first!Reviews Please!:D


A/N:OHMYGOSH!!OUR FIRST STORY!!

calming down

Well here it is! Please be gentle with reviews, this is a first from Kat and Che. We had fun making this and we hope you do too! If your confused about the we's and the our's please read our profy.

We hope you enjoy it! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!

_**Disclaimer: WE ONLY WISH WE OWNED THIS PEOPLE!!**_

* * *

"Muggle Healer"

It was Sunday night at Hogwarts, I can't believe I just lost that much time in the library

It was Sunday night at Hogwarts; I can't believe I just lost that much time in the library! I was looking for the books I needed for my Potions homework, Professor Slughorn made the whole class do a three feet essay on Bezoar. He said that he wanted all of us to know what Bezoar cures and doesn't cure, to avoid depending on it too much and for such a hard essay how could I forget it?! I spent the whole weekend doing other homework, studying and forgetting about one of the hardest ones! Good thing Madam Pince permitted me to borrow the books, after careful pleading and promises that I'd return it as soon as possible ofcourse.

Then I had to run to our common room. Now, it was really late and if it wasn't for the full moon, I'd have to be really careful not to bump into things; it illuminated the castle which was really beautiful actually. Plus the heavy books weren't any help; it was a miracle that I didn't run into Filtch!

Then I finally arrived at the common room and spread all the books I brought by the armchair.

"My quills, ink and a few feet of parchment, right!" I said to myself before I went up to our dormitory to get them. My friends were all asleep, I looked at them jealously, why couldn't they tell me that I still didn't make the potions homework?

"_We thought you finished it already Lily! You were stuck in the common room all weekend! We did it right after Slughorn's class so we could go out on the weekend!"_

Right, Alice did say that. I was stuck in the common room because Mr. James Potter was all over the campus! Every time he saw me he pestered me and asked me out, I needed to escape, it was getting unusual answering his proposals, the reason I have no idea why, maybe it's just getting absolutely tiring. It was really just annoying before but now, it's kind of getting awkward and more frustrating! I knew they wouldn't dare stay in the common room all weekend so I stayed there instead, plus why haven't I ever seen him any homework? But he still gets presentable grades! Life is so unfair…

Then after gathering what I needed I get back downstairs but I was shocked after what I saw!

"Potter?"

Potter was bleeding, in front of the fireplace and almost sprawled on the floor.

"Evans?" he choked out

I put my things aside and looked at him carefully, he was bleeding alright! And his robes were thick! I guessed the cut was on his arm, because as soon as he shed his cloak scarlet red poured all over his sleeve.

"What happened to you?" I squatted beside him

"Got cut"

"Obviously, where did you get cut?"

"Outside"

"Oh come on Potter! What cut you?"

"Just the Womping Willow," he said oh-so casually

"Very funny Potter"

"I'm not lying" then I saw he was dead serious so I didn't task further, but how could he have gotten close to the womping willow much less get cut by it?

"How did you get cut?"

"Swooshed one of its branches at me, and that branch was full of sharp branches, probably broken off with all the wompings it's been doing"

Then I stared at his injury, it did have a lot of line gashes and the cuts weren't deep but it was still bleeding. Then I stood up.

"Where are you going?" he held my hand an a certain tingling feeling traveled from it to my shoulder but it may just have been the shock

"To go to Madam Pomfrey, she needs to get a look at you"

"No! No! Don't! Don't tell anyone I got hurt, uh, can't you cure it?"

"I'm not a healer Potter"

"Right"

Then I saw him look down defiantly

"But I could clean that, get the splinters out and maybe bandage it," I said trying to cheer him up a bit, I had no idea why I wanted to

"Really?"

"Yes, but its going to hurt very badly," I grinned mischeviously

"I don't care, how are you gonna do it? I thought you weren't a healer! Did you study spells and cures while you were in here all weekend?" I asked myself how did he know I was in here all weekend, but answered his question instead

"No of course not, I'm gonna clean it by…muggle means," with the end of my sentence his face fell, I think he was scared and that made me smirk

"Wait here"

"I don't have a choice do I Evans?"

"No you don't"

I went back upstairs and got the first aid kit my mother packed me every year.

"What's that?" he asked when I got back

"It's called a first aid kit"

"What?"

"Just shut up and stay still"

So I first took a little spoon that was left on the table, I didn't know who's it was or what it was doing there but I transfigured it to a basin.

"Wow Evans! How'd you do that?!" Potter exclaimed, yeah like he doesn't know?

"Have you ever been listening to Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh"

"Put you arm in"

"What're you gonna do with it?"

"Cut it"

"WH-" then I put a hand to his mouth before he could scream fully

"I'm not going to cut it you dense git!" but I didn't put my hand down from his face and I saw the smile in his eyes so I put it down hurriedly and wiped it on my robes

"Aw, I'm not that disgusting am I Evans?"

"No, your worse, now put it in!"

"Alright! Alright!" then he placed his arm in the basin

"_Argumenti!"_

Then water flowed from my wand and I rinsed off the blood and other external things like little leaves and other things.

"Now to do it manually," I said before I smirked at his flinching, I took out a green bottle from the kit.

"What's that?" he said sounding scared and pulling back his arm

"Don't be such a baby Potter! It's just Povidone-Iodine"

"Povi what?"

"It's just going to help your wound Potter"

"How is that gonna help?"

"Oh, are you scared Potter?"

"No! I just wanna know what's that going to do"

"We're ever gonna finish if you keep on asking Potter, do you want me to call Madam Pomfrey?"

"No! Fine! Here!"

"Good and its just to avoid infection Potter," then I poured the betadine on some cotton and dabbed it carefully on his arm, I had to bend a bit so I could properly put it on, I could see him flinch a little, then my hair fell down.

I was about to brush it back but he did it for me, I looked up at him questioningly but before I could ask he said

"Sorry, I just thought it would bother you"

"It…yes it would have…thanks" then I turned back to the wound and after dabbing it I took out the mall tweezers and I saw his eyes widen underneath his glasses.

"What are you-"

"Those splinters will cause infection Potter we need to take them out"

"But-"

"Again do you want me to do it or should I just call Madam-"

"Go on with it!"

"Thank you"

Then I started to work again taking out the splinters I could find, good thing we were near the fireplace. After a while I finished, it was really hard taking them out and he always struggled when I finished one and started on another.

"I don't know if I got them all out so you still need to see Madam Pomfrey," I said while dabbing on the betadine again

"Fine, I'll go to her tomorrow"

I didn't reply but I already started to bandage his arm. I think, next to the splinters, would take time to finish. Because I need to properly bandage the wound and my bandage wasn't that thick. So that it won't hurt him anymore…And to make sure Madam Pomfrey wouldn't blame me for making the wound worse!

"It'll be long before you finish bandaging wouldn't it Evans?" Potter said to me, breaking my chain of thought

"What? Oh, yes…I have to make sure it won't hurt-I mean it won't make Madam Pomfrey mad at me when you go to her tomorrow," I looked up at him and his eyebrows are raised in suspicion but I shrugged and went on

"So what are you going to do with those books?" I looked up at him again; the Bezoar books are still filled up by the armchair where I left them.

"I have Potions homework to do"

"Wh-!" I got him to shut up with my hand on his mouth again but released right away, it felt warm and tingly again.

"Sorry" he said when I released my hand, I didn't even have the time to analyze what I just felt…again!

"Why do you have to shout?" I said fiercely

"I said sorry didn't I?!" he said in the loudest whisper he could do

"Ugh!" then I went back to bandaging his arm, if I could just make it tighter…

"That was really funny though Evans"

"What's funny?" I glared at him, I am no clown!

"Like you haven't finished Slughorn's essay!"

"I haven't! So what?" he stared at me in disbelief and in mock humor

"Yes and the sorting hat just made a mistake and I really belong to the house of Slytherin"

"You should be"

"So you're serious?" Ignoring my retort

"Yes! Yes! So what? Why is it such a shock to you?"

"Well, I always thought you're the one who finishes first on all the homework"

"You thought wrong Potter"

Then we fell silent again

"Where'd you learn to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Muggle Healing," I almost laughed at that word but suppressed it into a tiny grin

"What're you smiling at Evans?" Unfortunately he noticed

"It's called first aid Potter"

"You said that was the name of the box" he looked at me like I was crazy and I almost laughed again when he looked so utterly confused

"Why're you grinning again?"

"Never mind Potter, just stay still and shut up, I'm almost finished"

"But-"

I waved a hand at him to signal him to stop and I think he understood because he didn't speak anymore after.

"Done," I said after a while and just cutting off the bandage

"Really?" he looked up eagerly

"Yes Potter, it's done"

"Thanks Evans!" he stood up, I knew it he would just leave after I did him a favor, at least he thanked me, and I started to clean up.

"You're really not done with the Bezoar Essay are you?" I jumped, he didn't leave, and he was examining the books I got from the library

"Did you think I was fooling around Potter? Why else would I be up this late? Oh no…"

"What?" he looked alarmed

"It's so late!" I rushed to the books and opened them hurriedly and took out the quill and quickly dipped it in the now open ink bottle

"What are you doing Evans?"

"I'm doing my homework! Obviously…It's so late now, I'll never get any sleep" I say not looking up from the book

"Here," then he sat next to me and got out his wand

"I am not copying!"

"I'm not gonna put somebody else's essay on your parchment Evans"

"Then what are you going to do then?"

"Wait, will you?"

"Fine"

"Good…now what was it again? Oh right!" he asked himself, wow typical. But then he waved his wand unto the book I just opened and the rest of the books before finally saying "_Hilento!"_

Then I was shocked to see little lines under few words in the book, they had the word Bezoar in it or had something to say about Bezoar

"How did you-" before I could finish, he smirked and cut me off

"It's a highlighting spell, my dad taught me," he said proudly

"An old spell?"

"That's right"

"That explains it"

"What explains it?"

"The fact you can do your homework!" I said to him accusingly

"Hey! I only use it because my dad said it would help!"

"Yes, and that's why Lupin almost tops me every time I pass an assignment!" I said to myself more than to him

"Hey! Remus doesn't know anything about this spell okay? He can do his own work well enough; it might stop him from working hard, besides he'll rather work hard than take it easy" his tone was more defensive than ever but I didn't think why

"And why'd you do that for me?"

"It's a payback Evans"

"Oh, thanks"

"My pleasure," he said with a huge grin on his face, I scowled at him and went back to work even though I was almost blinded by the pearly whites of his. I read the underlined words and wrote my own understanding of it. But I noticed something…

"Why are you still here?" I asked him as he was still sitting beside me and watching me intently

"What? Well thought I'd keep you company"

"I don't need company Potter"

"Everything you need isn't everything you want"

"That's actually backwards Potter"

"What? So its everything needs you is everything wanting you?" this time I laughed, at the cornyness and not at the joke, he seemed to have misunderstood that though

"That was funny?"

"No that was lame and made no sense"

"Oh…"

"You should go to bed Potter, you need to rest your arm you might strain it," then I saw a spark in his eyes and he looked at me with shock and happiness

"Are you concerned for me Evans?"

"What? Ofcourse not! I just thought Madam Pomfrey would have, Er, a much less difficult time in, Er, mending you tomorrow!" With every stutter his smirk grew and grew

"Well Madam Pomfrey would be very thankful for that Evans but why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!"

"Yes you are," then he got the bowl and vanished the water and other things in it and showed it to me, it reflected my blushing face that almost matched my Auburn hair perfectly

"Then, well it must be the heat!" I said defensively pushing the basin back down

"Yes it is very hot during near winter isn't it?"

"Oh shut up! I have to finish this, so if you want to just sit there then do, just shut your trap," then I went back writing fuming, I'm sure I was red now but that was the anger and not something else

After a period of silence and scratching noises and the sounds of the pages being turned, he spoke again.

"Why didn't you finish the assignment?"

"I forgot"

"You forgot?!"

"Why is it such a shock to you?"

"Its just, well, it's just so unlike you"

"To forget? I'm human Potter, its normal"

"Yeah right…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said coldly

"Nothing"

"Do-"

"Hey, why don't you hang out with _Snivellus_ anymore Evans?"

I think he only asked that to avoid the question, and it worked. I looked down on the parchment and wrote, trying my best to avoid the conversation. I wrote at top speed and I think he noticed my sudden retreat from the topic.

"Hey? What's wrong Evans?" he asked, maybe I was imagining but he sounded worried. I didn't answer, fighting back tears. I scribbled on the parchment harder. I didn't want to replay that moment in my mind. No way was this happening, I was strong, but I knew I was human still.

"Hey Evans, you okay?" putting a hand on my back, that seemed reassuring that time and not weird or malicious whatsoever

"He won't speak to me anymore," I said quietly

"Sniv- I mean Snape?" I knew it took a great deal out of him to say his name, even if he only said the last name, I nodded

"Why would he do that? Aren't you best mates and all?"

"We, I mean, I thought we were. He told me I was a Mudblood, a disgrace in the wizarding world, a pathetic-" but then he didn't let me finish, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me really tight. I didn't notice that I was already crying. I think I was too depressed to think any bad of what he did.

"He's a git for saying that, the biggest and worst git in the wizarding world. He must've told you off infront of his mates after you helped him didn't he?" I couldn't speak, so I nodded, I think he felt the movement and went on, not mentioning it was him I was helping Snape from

"Well, I get he's your best friend and all but he's got a new crowd with him, bad one I say, and they hate muggle-borns. They think Purebloods are royalty, like that makes any difference. Muggle borns, half-bloods or Purebloods, if you got magic in you, that's all that matters," his words were soothing, and so was his voice. He then leaned back to look at me, I was still sobbing, he held my face in his hand, the one on the arm that was undamaged, and looked into my eyes.

"Don't believe a word he said, they're the ones who are the disgrace in this world and any of that rubbish he said is not true, alright?" he looked at me again with those pleading eyes, shoot why did I just notice that? I must've been really depressed

I just looked at him, internalizing what he said, finding out if he was sincere or not but I forgot he needed my answer.

"Evans?"

"Are you lying?" I blurted out; I said it before I could even think of saying it out loud. Then he looked at me shocked and hurt

"Ofcourse not"

"Sure you're not trying to lure me into one of those 'asking out schemes' you do every single day?" he still looked hurt and disappointed

"Why would I do that? I won't go that low Evans; I'm not that bad a person"

"I'm just confused is all," I said wiping the tears on my face, but he stopped me from doing it

"Your hands covered in ink," then I looked down, I did have a lot of ink on my hands, I think that was the specks of ink form my scribbling so hard and so fast.

"Here," he took a piece of cloth in his cloak lying at the side, with his usable arm, and wiped my hand but I held it, his hand still on it

"Thank you James," it just came out, it felt so natural to say his name that I was so shocked after, and my eyes widened as I recoiled and even as he looked up

"You said my name," he said it so slowly that I thought it took him ages to finish the sentence

"I-er-sorry-I-didn't"

"Lily," I looked up to him, he said my name too, and how can it be so weird and big that we just said each other's first names? What was so important about it?

"Yes-er-James?"

"Would it be alright for me to repay you again for being my muggle healer tonight?"

"Er…Sure?"

"Vow you won't assassinate me after?"

"What are you-?"

"Come on…Lily?"

"Alright, what is your last payback?"

"This is" then he leaned in and kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do, but it felt like heaven. It may have been the post-depression or the name-shock or even the muggle born thing! But I kissed him back, but then he recoiled and drew back.

"Did you-"

"I think I-"

"You did!"

"I don't think…"

"But you-"

"It was an impulse!" then his eyes widened after I said this.

"YOU KISSED ME BACK!" he concluded, obviously

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, but you-"

"Fine I did, so?"

"That means-because you-no way"

"What?"

"Lily Evans…you like me!"

"What?!"

"You actually like me! Love me even!"

"Oh you arrogant-"

"Lily!"

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"But you-you practically took advantage of me!"

"With just one arm?"

"I despise you"

"No you don't, you like me admit it! Who wouldn't kiss back if they didn't like it? You didn't even push me away!"

"I was-er-distracted!"

"Yeah right" he snorted

"So Lily, would you go out with me?"

"Why in the world did you think I would say yes to that? Oh, you are so arrogant James Potter"

"Because you like me and we could just, you know, stay in here"

"What do you mean by that?!" I stared at him fiercely and coldly at the same time, and it did the trick, he flinched

"Hey! No I mean, we could stay here in the common room like you did all weekend"

"What are we supposed to do in here?" then he grinned widely but then his expression softened when he spoke

"Whatever you want to do, I'd even teach you other Ancient Spells I know"

"You? James Potter? Would rather be stuck here with me on a weekend than going wild with the Marauders?"

"Sure, with one arm I can't do much," I stared at him

"So? What is it Lily?"

"How many Ancient Spells do you know?"

"How many spells do you think my father, who has lived magically all his life know?"

"And you've done all these spells?"

"I know them like the alphabet"

I thought for a while then I sighed then said

"Bring your wand" he beamed and hugged me again

"You won't regret it Lily!"

"I hope I won't"

"So you want me to help you clear up? Its really late you know"

"I'll just add one sentence to my essay"

"I still can't believe you kissed me back and your gonna go out with me," he said more to himself than to me

"I can't believe it either," I took the quill and wrote my last sentence.

_Therefore, I conclude that Bezoars cannot cure all poisons._

If I could just add…

_And good thing they don't cure cuts as well._

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like it? Hope you did. Please leave us a review!

Bye!


End file.
